films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
2007
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Events *Buena Vista Games renamed Disney Interactive Studios. *After 12 years, the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo was Ratatouille. *Disney officially enters the Blu-ray market. *After 27 years, the last Disney movie to be released on VHS was Cars. *Disney acquires Club Penguin. *July 8 - Due to disappointing ticket sales, the Broadway production of Tarzan closed. *July 29 - After a 13-year run, the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast played its final performance. Theatrical releases *February 16 - Bridge to Terabithia *March 2 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *March 30 - The 47th Disney animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons, is released. *May 25 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *June 29 - Ratatouille, the last Disney/Pixar animated feature film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo. *August 2 - Underdog is released to negative reviews. *September 28 - The Game Plan is released to negative reviews. *November 23 - Enchanted *December 21 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets Shorts *June 29 - Lifted (Pixar short) *November 6 - Your Friend the Rat *December 21 - How to Hook Up Your Home Theater Television *February 10 - Kim Possible season 4 premiered on the Disney Channel *March 13 - Stargate SG-1 aired its final episode on Sky1 *May 12 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premiered on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block *August 17 - The premiere of High School Musical 2 on the Disney Channel draws a cable television record 17.2 million viewers and easily beats the top ranked show on over-the-air television, America's Got Talent on NBC. The Disney Channel Original Series *September 7- Kim Possible aired its final episode on the Disney Channel *October 20 Bear in the Big Blue House *November 2 - Chowder ''premired on Cartoon Network. DVD releases *February 6 - ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *March 6 - Peter Pan: Platinum Edition *June 19 - Bridge to Terabithia and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition *June 26 - High School Musical: The Concert and Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile *July 31 - Roving Mars *August 7 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Sweet Suite Victory, Cory in the House: All-Star Edition, The Muppet Show: Season 2, and Darkwing Duck: Volume 2 *August 21 - Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue and Handy Manny: Tooling Around *August 28 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat and Return to Halloweentown *September 4 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *October 2 - The Jungle Book: Platinum Edition *October 9 - Hannah Montana: Life's What You Make It and Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board *October 23 - Meet the Robinsons *November 6 - Ratatouille and Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1 *November 13 - DuckTales: Volume 3 and TaleSpin: Volume 2 *November 20 - The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *November 27 - Wish Gone Amiss and Return to Never Land: Pixie-Powered Edition *December 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *December 11 - High School Musical 2: Extended Edition, Walt Disney Treasures: Disneyland - Secrets, Stories & Magic, Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3, and Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *December 18 - Underdog, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: Special Edition, and National Treasure: 2-Disc Collector's Edition Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki